1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for deploying satellites in orbit and, more particularly, to a satellite dispenser that is selectively configurable to deploy multiple satellites from a single launch vehicle.
2. Discussion
Launch vehicles used to deploy satellites in a predetermined orbit about the earth commonly include a device that couples the satellites to the launch vehicle and that is adapted to release the satellites in response to a control signal. Recent technological advancements and market forces have changed the focus of satellite deployment from payloads of a single large satellite to multiple smaller satellites. More particularly, advancements in technology relating to satellite and launch vehicle design as well as orbital deployment techniques have allowed smaller industries and companies to enter the satellite market. Global network coverage provided by an array of small satellites is coveted by the communications industry and the market of scientific payloads is increasing in commercial significance.
The increased demand for small satellite deployment has given rise to previously unaddressed concerns regarding integration of multiple satellites on a single launch vehicle as well as the continuing need to maximize the accuracy of satellite deployment. Existing deployment devices designed for a multiple satellite payload have proven to lack the desired flexibility in integrating the satellites with the launch vehicle. Rather, commonly used deployment devices accommodate a predetermined and limited number of satellites. These devices also fail to adequately accommodate the variety of sizes and weights of satellite payloads. Thus, a need exists for a multiple satellite dispenser that affords greater flexibility in the number, size, and weight of satellites which can be accommodated thereon for deployment.